Its the simple life
by grillowsqueen24
Summary: For the love from OQ Valentine's Day exchange! — please enjoy. Reviews make me happy 3


For TimiOfficial, I hope you like this!

Regina Mills rushed her boyfriend back home after he got stabbed in the heart

"Stay with me, Robin…"

He slightly stirred awake with a little headache.

Regina pursed her scarlet red lips, a look of concern etched across her features.

"Robin you scared me half to death today", Regina said after they settled the boys down.

Robin looked at her. "But Regina I'm alright really", he assured her; a comforting smile curving his lips.

"You know how settle me down", Regina murmured before sitting down on the bed.

"What's on your mind sweetheart?" Robin questioned, as he patted the bed; a gesture for Regina to sit next to him.

"Henry is getting older and not needing me as much."

Robin rubbed her back as he gathered her into his arms. "He won't forget about you Gina. I promise."

Everything Regina had been worrying about seemed to fade as her lips met Robins. Hands roamed as they enjoyed their shared pleasure; a feeling of tranquility and love filling the lovers.

In the boys room, Henry closed his eyes but heard Roland crying. He got up, "What is it buddy?"

Roland sighs "I'm scared about daddy", he quietly confessed.

"I know, but my mom knows what she's doing with magic Your dad is going to be okay. I know it", Henry reassured him.

Roland tilted his head slightly, eyes wide as he regarded Henry. "Are you sure?"

With a smile, Henry ruffled Roland's hair. "I am. Now let's get some sleep. Love you, Buddy."

Roland let out a yawn before settling down.

"Love you too, Henry."

*3 months later*

"Regina are you ok?" Robin asked.

"I'm fine sweetie, uh i think…" She paused for a second. "I'm pregnant."

Robin blinked slowly, a hopefully look blossoming on his face. "Say that again."

Regina nodded, practically glowing as she grinned. "I think I'm pregnant Robin."

Robin beams, a radiant smile threatening to split his face. "Regina, that is amazing." Moving closer, he gathered her in his arms. "We should tell the others. I wonder what's going on in Storybrooke…"

Regina bit her lip as she nodded. "Yeah I don't even know how much time has passed in Storybrooke. It's like time in froze here."

Robin pulled back from Regina, taking her hand as he tugged them over to the bed. Sitting down, Robin gently pulled Regina on to his lap; pressing a tender kiss to her temple. "It's like time stopped so we could just enjoy all of this."

A tender smile curved Regina's lips. "Yes like that", she agreed. "I wish we could stay here forever."

A few months passed and Regina was having weird food cravings. Robin came home from doing some grocery shopping. He smiled as he saw Regina pad into the kitchen as he set about putting his purchases away.

"Hey what did you get?" Regina asked. She loved this time with Robin; simple domestic bliss as she had come to think of it. Tilting her head, she regarded the two adorable boys in the room. "Roland, please don't take Henry's things without asking alright, kiddo? Right Robin?"

Robin glanced at Roland and then back at Regina. "That's right, Gina."

Gina smiled a little, "You got cookies and peanut butter? Mmm"

"Mom.." Henry started.

"We dealt with it."

He nodded "Thanks"

Later on, Robin changed for bed, slipping into bed with a smile. He kissed Regina then moved down and kissed her stomach softly. "Hi there little one. I'm your daddy." He moved his hand to her belly and rubbed gently. "I can't wait to meet you." He smiled up at Regina. "Your mom can't wait to meet you either."

Regina smiled as the baby kicked, "Ow I felt that my little Queen." She looked at Robin. "I love you so much Victoria Nadine Hood and daddy does too."

He kissed her belly again. "Yes I do, so very much."

Regina laughed. "That tickles, babe."

Robin smiled. "Probably because of my facial hair."

"You're right but if you shaved you wouldn't be you." Gina winked. "Just like me if i wasn't evil."

He moved up to her and kissed her softly then put his hand on her cheek and stroked it softly.. "You're not always evil, honey, but it is what makes you special."

Regina felt safe with him. Safe enough to embrace all that she was; the good and the bad.

"You really think so?"

Robin grinned and kissed her. "I really do."

A small smile graced Regina's lips. "Well, alright then."

The months seemed to both speed by and pass at a glacial speed. As her pregnancy went on, Regina's discomfort grew; Robin doing as much for his queen as she would allow. Finally, the day came when Regina's water broke. Calling on Snow to watch Henry and Roland, Robin rushed Regina to the hospital.

"One more good push, my Queen", Robin coached, he hand held firmly in Regina's.

Regina glared at him, face red and sweaty as she steeled herself to give a final push. "This is your fault Robin "

He just kissed her forehead softly "I love you "

Finally, they heard the sweet cries of their newborn daughter.

Pure joy seemed to radiate from Robin as he cut the baby's chord. "She's absolutely perfect, Regina", he murmured. Cradling her close, Robin brought their daughter over to Regina, lovingly passing her to her mom.

"Hello, little princess " Regina said softly. "Momma is going keep you safe I promise. "

end -


End file.
